New Oli’us
New Oli'us is a city located at the bottom of the Olian Peninsula, built atop a delta. It is the largest colony of the Quel'Doran Empire and capitol of its mainland administration. It serves as a major trade hub along the western coast of Etan. History Founding The site that New Oli'us was founded on was originally a trading post belonging to the native barbarian tribesmen that lived in the peninsula, the Quel'Doran elves conquering the territory in their earliest expansionist periods, starting around two thousand years before Shardfall. Consolidation Once the local tribes had been brought into the domain of Quel'Doran, the city was founded, named after Oli'us, a city on the eastern coast of Quel'Doran where a lot of the sailors that had traversed the sea had been from. From here landings were launched onto the mainland of Etan, the current sites of Grostere and Osana among them. Contact was also re-established between the Quel'Doran elves and the elves of the forest, modern Telinor, which had been lost following the civil war on Quel'Doran. Recent History New Oli'us was the site of the first movements against the vampire aristocracy that had begun to allow its grip on authority slip away. Members of the Imperial Family that had been positioned in New Oli'us, often lesser members loosely connected by family ties and adoptions, faked a popular uprising from which they requested the aid of the Legions from the Home Islands. Once there they assassinated the various generals and commanders, replacing them with their apprentices whom they had bought off. The traitor Legions returned to Quel'Doran and stormed the Capitol, forcing the vampires into exile. New Oli'us now stands as a symbol for the new Imperial Family and its authority, with more gold being spent on the construction of new temples and fortifications there than any other city, including the Capitol. Structure Governance New Oli'us is ruled by a Governor, usually a prominent member of the Imperial Family, who leads the Colonial Senate which is comprised of representatives of colonies around the Empire. The Senate meets once every twelve years unless an emergency requires them to assemble, there senators present the forum with requests which are debated and then decided upon, these can range from lowering taxation in a province to a declaration of war. Day to day activity in the city is managed by the Governor and his retinue of officials and officers. Military The Legions For more on this, see here New Oli'us holds a full garrison of the Legion and commanded another spread throughout the peninsula. These groups are rotated once every few decades, with the former being constantly trained and prepared for an invasion or rebellion and the latter clearing threats in the frontiers such as bandits, barbarian tribes and even monsters. Standing Guard An arm of the Legion serves as a guard force for the city, though this is an undesirable position and is often given as punishment. Society Similarities to Quel'Doran New Olian society is akin to Quel'Doran society as a whole, with those connected to the Imperial Family at the top of society, the atari, below them are the highborn elves or the sanyari and then the descendent of the barbarian tribes or the merkari. Then the ''n'at, ''or the foreigner, which is anyone one is not from, or the child of someone not from the Empire. Difference to Quel'Doran Ancestry is more important than race in Quel'Doran society, how loyal your ancestor were to the state reflects down upon you and your character. Following the civil war with the vampires, this concept was damaged due to the shifting loyalties and confusing results where those that were now the new Imperial Family had been called rebels. In New Oli'us then, the concept is being slowly eroded away, especially due to the increasing presence of foreigners in the city and the diplomatic links that the city is establishing around Tolas. Economy Trade New Oli'us serves as the hub for trade between Vhir and northern Etan, especially between Telinor and Okarthel. Exports New Oli'us exports furs and lumber from its northern territories and produces olive oil and wine in its southern regions. Religion Ancestral Worship Quel'Doran elves worship their ancestors who they believe to be descended from the god Corellon or Pelor, with the Imperial Family being the closest to him. The Ten The Ten of Etan hold little to no presence in the Olian Peninsula, with small shrines in ports and in the homes of new arrivals to the area the only evidence of their worship.Category:LocationCategory:EtanCategory:Elf Category:Settlement